


Just Watch My Wildest Dreams Come True

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: Going back in time to Calum, Luke and Y/N's first date, and opening up to the rest of the guys about their relationship





	Just Watch My Wildest Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of Look So Damn Good on You its kind of a prequel its going back to the beginning of the relationship, I hope you guys enjoy! Part 3 is gonna have more smut, but I wamted to tone back on it for just a bit
> 
> As always requests and feedback can be sent to my writing blog: djsstrangerwritings.tumblr.com

Okay, don't freak out, don't freak out.' You tell yourself mentally as you stare back at the two guys sat across from you. 

You had been friends with Luke and Calum for a few months now, you'd met them at a coffee shop in L.A. and had instantly hit it off with them. You spent tons of time with them, so many late nights spent watching movies or out at the bar, along with lazy days after a sleepover where the three of you would simply cuddle, too sleepy to get out of bed except for to get the door when food was delivered. It was safe to say you'd become close with the pair and people often asked if you were dating one or the other. That always made you blush because no you weren't but you wished you were dating both of them. You knew that was totally weird so you never told anyone how you felt but you just knew that there was something there between the three of you, an indeniable spark. 

Luke and Calum had told you in confidence that they'd experimented with guys in college but were too nervous to explore a serious relationship with a guy and since then you'd noticed that there was and unspoken thing between them. The two had been living together for almost three years so the tension between them was pretty obvious. They were already like a couple in a lot of ways and it was so endearing to see the cute stuff they did for each other, but they also teased each other relentlessly which was entertaining until they ganged up and started teasing you. 

You never expected, though, that your wildest dream would come true, that Calum and Luke would invite you out to a nice restaurant for dinner, nervous smiles on their faces as they share a knowing glance when you said yes. They exuded shyness all throughout the meal, the pair unusually quiet, and when you finally asked what was up you were completely unprepared for them to offer exactly the kind of relationship you'd been dreaming of having with them. They were waiting for you to say something and you could see the tension in their shoulders as you processed the question.

"S-so you both want to be with me? Together? Like all three of us?" You asked making sure you were hearing things right.

"Y-yes, we uh, we get it though if…if you don't feel the same or you think thats way too weird of a situation." Calum says, his deep chocolate eyes full of nervous concern and hope. Luke was biting his bottom lip and you could tell he was holding his breath. 

"I want that too." You whisper the corners of your lips tilting up into a smile. Luke releases the breath he was holding and their shoulders relax almost instantly, dazzling smiles lighting up both of their faces. "I really like you both, but lord knows I never thought that this would ever actually happen." 

"Calum kind of confessed all of these feelings to me the other night when we were pretty drunk," Luke chuckles his teasing smile curving up one side of his mouth. "About how he was so in love with me, but he was and I quote deadass in love with you too and he didn't know what to do and he kinda cried a little bit until I calmed him down."

"I did not cry!" 

"You did too! Anyways, after that I told him I'd been feeling the same for a while now and we talked it over and we agreed that if we didn't at least ask you we'd regret never taking the chance." You smile fondly looking between the both of them, your eyes sparkling with happiness. You kind of felt like you were in a cheesy romance movie right now but you couldn't have been more happy. 

"Calum that's adorable." You giggle resting a hand on top of his squeezing lightly and his cheeks are flushed pink his curls falling into his face as he looks down.

"I'm not adorable, I'm a badass." Calum grumbles biting his bottom lip. The conversation was interupted when the waitress brings the bill and you're about to pull your wallet out when Calum stops you.

"I've got this." He says his tone definite. "I'm gonna treat you both right." 

Luke flushes pink and he brushes his fingers through his hair, one of Calums hands resting on his thigh. Cal pulls his wallet out, taking out his credit card and slipping it into the black folder containing the check. 

"So does this count as our first date?" You giggle, wiggling your shoulders in excitement.

"I'd like to think so." Luke says softly, his elbows resting on the edge of thr table and he's become just the slightest bit squirmy, Calums fingers are mindlessy rubbing up and down his leg just above his knee. It was definitely a welcome gesture, just not one he was used to from his best friend and now boyfriend. 

After the bill was paid you all walked out together, Luke holding your hand and you're all chatting like normal. Calum looks back at you as you tell them another instalment of the saga about your aggravating coworker. You stop midsentence once you're next to Calum's car though.

"Can we go get some ice cream?" You suggest, a shy smile on your lips looking between Luke and Cal. They grin back and nod.

"Ice cream sounds perfect." Luke moans rubbing his stomach like a cheesy cartoon character and you giggle nudging his shoulder. 

"Yeah, where do you wanna go, babes?" Cal asks, giving Luke a sly wink. 

"That place by your house has my favorite flavor so we have to go there." You hum kissing Calums cheek before getting in the back seat of the car with Luke. Calum chuckles to himself while getting into the drivers seat driving to the place near their house. 

 

\----

"Why can't we tell them?" Luke asks, his voice full of hurt and frustration. He was staring at Calum. His face a blotchy red as he holds back tears and you were holding him back against your chest trying to soothe him. You had all been dating for about a three months now.

"I didn't say that Luke, I said we shouldn't tell them right now." Calum sighs, his shoulders slumping down a frown curving down the corners of his lips. He hated, absolutely hated, seeing Luke this upset. It was breaking his heart, but he wanted Luke to see his point.

"Yeah because you're ashamed! You're ashamed to be with y/n and I. We're your dirty little secret." Luke spits back his voice sounding so betrayed.

"Luke, baby, that isn't true at all, I am so happy to be with both of you, I-I love both of you." He says his voice so vulnerable and you frown.

"Lukey, you know that this relationship isn't traditional. Calum isn't saying we shouldn't tell Ashton and Michael because he's ashamed, he's doing it to protect us." You say softly kissing his left shoulder. You didn't like seeing either of them like this, you had had a feeling that this would happen though because Luke was sensitive and just a little bit insecure. Calum was right though, while Ashton and Michael we're their best friends there was no telling how they would take the news of the three of you all being in a relationship, and it would hurt Luke way more if they weren't supportive. Luke turns in your hold burrying his face in your neck and you just kiss the top of his head. 

"If not now then when?" Luke murmurs against your collar bone.

"Soon, baby, I promise." Cal says walking over to wrap his arms around both of you.

"I-I might have an idea," You say looking into Calums eyes. "It'd be sort of a compromise."

"What is it?" Luke sniffles his tears of frustration drying on his cheeks. 

"What if we don't like hide it, we don't say anything to them about it but when we hangout we don't really hide it either and if they figure it out on their own then we'll confirm it." Calums eyes spark at the idea. 

"That's kinda genius, gorgeous." He says sincerely and you feel Luke's lips curve up into a smile his head pulling back to look up at you. 

"I like that plan much better." Luke giggles.

 

Later that week the guys came over to Luke and Calum's to play video games and they noticed right away that the place looked a little different. You weren't officially living with them but you definitely spent more time there than at your own apartment, and it showed. It was generally a lot cleaner around the place than usual, but that Luke and Cal were complete pigs but things seemed really tidy and they noticed a new table by the front door with a bowl for keys, and a mail organizer. 

"Did you guys like hire someone to clean for you?" Ashton chuckles, plopping down on the couch, an eyebrow cocked. "Because it's unusually clean in here." 

"Oh no, I cleaned up. I've been staying over a lot and I was bored one day so I cleaned." 

No one really says anything else about it and Michael starts setting up the video game, Calum goes into the kitchen to grab a pack of beers. You mostly just watched them play but you were kind of bored, so when the pizza's arrived you got the door bringing them into the living room and you ended up sitting in Cal's lap which made Michael and Ashton give each other a confused look. The rest of the night goes on like normal except Luke and Calum were both giving you lingering touches or glances throughout and Luke leans in to kiss your nose once. They don't mention it though until they hear Calum call you baby girl. 

"What's going on here?" Michael asks looking between the three of you. You were sat on Calum's lap looking down at your phone but your fingers were playing with his hair. You look up at Michael now your bottom lip tucked between your teeth, and you side eye Calum hoping he'd be the one to speak up. 

"What d'you mean?" Calum responds his tone casual.

"Oh come on it's obvious one of you is banging y/n, it was bound to happen, so who is it?" Michael laughs. Luke rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh, and your cheeks flood with heat, Ashton snorts quietly to himself.

"We aren't just banging her Mike, we're dating her." Luke says confidently and your body tenses as you wait for their reaction. Their faces scrunch up in utter confusion as they process this.

"Wait, what? So you're both dating her, and you're okay with that?" Ashton asks a few moments later.

"We're all three together." Calum states matter of factly, his fingers brushing over your arm. "We've been together almost three months now."

"What the hell?" Michael says and Luke flinches whimpering softly. 

"Don't be a dick, Mike." Ash says his voice soft. You frown moving out of Calums lap and onto the cushion next to him, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Why'd you wait so long to tell us?"

"We were scared you'd react exactly how Michael just did." Calum says glaring at Mike. 

"I'm just gonna go." He scoffs getting up and storming out. Luke just frowns, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, cheeks flushed red in embarrassment.

"Luke baby, please don't be upset." You whispers taking a hold of his hand lacing your fingers with his. 

 

"I don't have anything wrong with it, I'm happy if you guys are happy together." Ashton says a weak smile on his lips, trying to ease the tension. "I'm sure Mike'll come around he's probably just in shock."

Luke stays quiet though and you know he's holding back tears, he really didn't cry that often but you new him well by now. You rub your thumb up and down his wrist in a soothing way a frown permanent on your lips. You were so mad at Mikey for overreacting the way he had, you didn't expect him to just accept the situation right off the bat, but he had acted like such a dick.

 

"Should I just go then?" Ashton asks a frown turning down his lips. Cal just nods his lips in a flat line his eyes emotionless. Things were tense after Ashton left, none of you saying much and Calum eventually left without a word. 

You and Luke went to bed early, but you couldn't sleep without Calum being there. He came in around 2 a.m. smelling like cigarette smoke amd liquor and you frown, holding back tears. He takes a shower before climbing in the bed and you don't eemeber much after that finally falling asleep. 

\----

Weeks had gone buy and you hadn't heard from Michael, no one had brought up that night again since either. Things were good between the three of you though, Calum and Luke asking you to officially move in with them and you'd of course said yes. You were going through the process of getting out of your apartment lease and moving packing up what you were taking from your place and the guys were super helpful including Ashton. You were having a little moving in party with the guys and some other friends just some beers and pizza while they helped you move stuff in and unpack boxes. Ashton had invited Mike but hadn't heard back from him so you'd assumes he wasn't coming and it was sad but you'd all accepted it. The doorbell rings around eight o'clock and you give Calum a confused look since you weren't expecting anyone else and all the pizzas had already come, so Calum gets the door finding Mike standing on the porch nervously playing with his fingers, looking down at the ground.

"Uh, hey, Mike." Calum says his voice genuinely surprised.

"Hey, so I know I acted like a total dick the other night, I think I was just like in shock or something, and I'm so fucking sorry. I get it if you and Luke and y/n like don't wanna forgive me, because it was really shitty of me like you guys are my best friends and I don't want to fuck that up."

 

"You're right, you were a dick, but I forgive you, I can't speak for y/n and Luke though, you've gotta apologize to them too." Calum says moving out of the way so Mikey can come inside. You look up from what you're doing when you hear Cal clear his throat and a quiet gasp passes your lips when you see Mikey. Luke looks up as well the smile that hadn't left his face all day was wiped away. Everyone in the room senses the tension and they all go to the kitchen for a "beer break".

"I'm so sorry, to all three of you, I don't know, I guess I was just in shock or something, I think I was more upset that you guys had kept it a secret, but I really am sorry. I hope you guys can like forgive me but I totally get it if you don't." He says all of this in mumbled rambling his cheeks a light pink.

"I forgive you Mike." You say walking over to give him a hug. Luke is still kneeling on the floor in front of a box his lips pursed and you wondered what he was going to say. 

"I guess I'll forgive you, but you're on thin fucking ice, pal!" He says in a dramatic voice before cracking a smile and bursting out laughing. He gets up and walks over, punching Michael's shoulder before they do a bro hug and you just roll your eyes with a smile on your lips. Calum walks up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

"Ashton was right." You hum lookimg at him out of the corner of your eye seeing his precious smile gracing his lips. 

"Yeah, but if we admit it to him he'll just gloat about it."

"You know He's going to anyways." You giggle kissing Calums cheek. "Now that you're here Mike we're putting you to work, we've got boxes to finish unpacking."

"Do I get a beer first?" 

"Nope, work first, beer second." You tease, and he scoffs and rolls his eyes.


End file.
